Often, a web browser may slow down or offer poor performance after a number of web applications or web browser extensions have been installed. When many extensions are installed or operating in a web browser, it may be difficult to determine which extension is to blame for the web browser's poor performance. The browser's poor performance could be due to a problem with a single extension, the cumulative effect of many extensions, or something unrelated to the extensions, such as a proxy server or Wi-Fi connection problem. Therefore, there exists a need for developers and users to measure, understand, and compare the performance of web browser extensions and web applications.